


Дальше

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Star Trek Beyond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Таймлайн третьего фильма; канон вывернут в угоду автору. Смерть персонажа.





	Дальше

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн третьего фильма; канон вывернут в угоду автору. Смерть персонажа.

Ощущение — странное. Леонарду, конечно, не привыкать к потерям: потерянный брак, потерянные отношения с женой, почти потерянное доверие дочери. В общем-то, нового ничего, но вместе с тем новое — все.

Без Паши — странно. Нет его веселого смеха, нет его улыбки, а кровать кажется безнадежно холодной в том месте, где он раньше спал.

Леонард не романтик и не был им никогда, но сейчас ситуацию лучше всего опишет фраза про то, что вместе с Пашей от него ушел свет и лучшая часть души.

Леонард никого не винит. Десант есть десант, и кто виноват, что каким-то идиотам вздумалось захватить корабль в плен? Кто виноват, что Паша не дожил до освобождения пару дней? 

Практическая часть души Леонарда отвечает — никто. Часть, любившая Пашу, не хочет в это верить. 

Он винит себя, потому что его с корабля выкинуло куда-то в дебри планеты вместе со Споком. Он винит Кирка, потому что тот снова завел корабль в какую-то непролазную задницу. И даже умом понимая, что никто не виноват, что это все — воля случая, стечение чертовых обстоятельств, Леонарду не кажется, что ему становится легче.

Паши рядом нет.

А впереди — увольнительная и Рождество, которое они хотели отпраздновать вместе. Впереди — десятки дней, когда Леонард будет просыпаться и видеть солнце, если он на Земле, или звезды, если в космосе. Паша любил это — Рождество, праздники, солнце, звезды и выходные с Леонардом. Он любил просыпаться с ним в одной кровати, улыбаться друг другу ранним утром, касаться его ладони, а после идти завтракать — тоже вместе. Или целоваться до потери сознания и не вылезать из кровати весь день, сводя самих себя с ума стонами и ласками. А Леонард любил Пашу.

И сейчас ему — как бы пафосно это ни звучало — никто не нужен. Ни солнце. Ни звезды. Ни чёртово Рождество, которое он не знает, как справлять, потому что в памяти все еще слишком свежо, все еще слишком ярко. Кажется, воспоминания хранят в себе даже запахи: выпечка, которой Паша иногда его баловал, хвойный запах новогодних каникул, мандаринов и воска от свечей. А еще — запах Пашиной кожи и вкус его губ.

Леонард не знает, где теперь его место.

И как ему жить дальше — тоже.


End file.
